


c'mon ya shit talker, now swing

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ow... ow, fuck, Javi. That stings.”</p><p>	“Don't be such an infant.”</p><p>Title taken from Face to Face by Sevendust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	c'mon ya shit talker, now swing

“Ow... ow, fuck, Javi. That stings.”

“Don't be such an infant.”

Javi smothers a smile and just keeps dabbing at George's bruised and scraped knuckles with a piece of gauze dipped in alcohol. He'd initially considered being angry and telling George he wasn't going to go injuring himself just because someone had insulted Javi, who is a grown man and can take care of himself. Then again, a person would be hard pressed to get Javi not to go homicidal when anyone fucks with George. They can be rather violent when it comes to defending eachother's honor.

When the spots are clean, they still look bad but it's better than it did when he had residual blood on his skin. Javi lifts George's hand to his mouth and presses a kiss to his knuckles. His boyfriend flushes, stares at his knees. Really, the way he's still so shy about the two of them together is fucking adorable and Javi loves it. He drops George's hand, kisses him properly this time and rests their foreheads together.

“I love you, baby, I do... but try not to go around punching any more Dodgers for me, no matter if they deserve it or not.”

“Ethier deserved it just for being... Ethier. Guy's an ass.” George mutters, leaning into Javi.

“You should go to bed. Get some rest.”

“You coming with me? Could use a good snuggle.”

“Baby, I'm going to do a hell of a lot more than snuggle you.”


End file.
